der Abschlussball
by wesgunn
Summary: Pacey will mit Joey auf den Abschlussball.


Rating: ohne Paaring: Joey & Pacey Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Kevin Williamson und der Columbia TriStar. Diese Geschichte soll kein Copyright verletzen.  
  
Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste Fanfic. Feedback bitte an wesgunn@gmx.net  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Abschlussball  
  
  
  
  
  
Tja, dass hatte er jetzt davon. Er hatte es endlich geschafft sich mit Joey Potter zu befreunden, die Joey Potter, die ihn früher mit ihrer Zynik und ihrer erschlagenden Ehrlichkeit zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Und jetzt, da er es endlich geschafft hatte, dass sie Freunde waren und sich nicht ständig stritten, hatte er sich in sie verliebt, denn sie gab ihm das Gefühl nicht ein ewiger Versager zu sein, wie ihn seine Familie seit jeher nannte. Und genau da lag das Problem. Nicht nur das er nicht wußte, wie er das Joey beibringen sollte, machte sein bester Freund Dawson Leery die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter, denn er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt die beiden seien Seelenverwandte und dass sie zusammen gehören. Nur leider wollte Joey das momentan nicht, mit der Begründung sie müsse sich erst einmal selbst finden und ihr Leben ohne ihn Leben können, um bereit für eine Beziehung mit ihm zu sein. Das kam Pacey in erster Linie einmal entgegen, da sie so nicht vergeben war, doch andererseits konnte er das Dawson nicht antun, da ihn das umbringen würde.  
  
Und nun stand er vor der Tür, der grosse, jährliche Sommerabschlussball der Schule. Er hatte sonst solche Feste immer gemieden, da er sie für überflüssige, gesellschaftliche Ereignisse hielt, die nur dazu dienten, dass die Frauen ihren Wer-hat-das-schönste-Kleid Wettbewerb austrugen und die Männer um das beste Date wetteiferten. Hauptsächlich aber hatte er nie gewußt mich wem er hingehen sollte. Das war dieses Jahr anders. Er wollte mit Joey hingehen, und da tauchte wieder die Frage auf , die ihn schon seit Wochen quälte. Wie sollte er sie fragen, denn es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum Ball und die Zeit drängte. Und deswegen hatte er sich fest vorgenommen sie heute zu fragen. Sie hatte sich an der Anlegestelle verabredet, um an seinem Boot weiterzuarbieten.  
  
Das taten sie jetzt schon genau drei Stunden und er hatte das Thema noch nicht einmal angeschnitten, überhaupt hatte er seit sie gekommen war kaum mit ihr gesprochen. Als er seinen Gedanken so nachhing, wurde er plötzlich von einer Stimmein die Realität zurückgerissen, es war Joey und sieh sah ziemlich verärgert aus, sie sagte: "Okay, was habe ich Schlimmes verbrochen, dass du mich seit drei Stunden anschweigst. Weißt du, wenn du schon wegen irgend etwas wütend bist, dann mußt du mir schon sagen warum, damit ich die Chance habe, mich zu entschuldigen, denn ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewußt." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Pacey war im ersten Moment so perplex, dass er unfähig war zu reden, sie hatte mal wieder alles falsch verstanden. Doch dann sagte er: "Ich schweige dich doch gar nicht an." Und nachdem er dies gesagt hatte ,bereute er es auch schon, denn jetzt war sie erst recht wütend. "Ach nein, dann muss ich wohl zwischen dem Hallo, wie geht's und dieser Unterhaltung eingeschlafen sein. Komisch ich dachte immer ich rede nicht im Schlaf, muss mich wohl geirrt haben, was habe ich denn so erzählt?" Das war typisch für sie, sie wurde sofort sarkastisch, dass war was er früher so an ihr gehasst hatte und was sie jetzt nur noch attraktiver für ihn machte. Er wusste es war jetzt klüger für ihn nachzugeben, denn in dieser Position konnte er nicht gewinnen, also sagte er "Tut mir leid, war gerade in Gedanken, muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich heute nicht viel geschlafen habe." Joey war versöhnlich gestimmt und sagte: "Na gut, aber das nächste Mal sag das gleich, sonst mache ich mir wieder drei Stunden lang Gedanken, was ich falsch gemacht habe." "Habe verstanden, Potter." Er wußte sie hasste es, wenn er sie beim Nachnahmen nannte und war auf einen Rückschlag gefasst, doch sie schwieg und schenkte ihm nur einen ihrer das-zahl-ich-dir-heim- Blicke.  
  
Jetzt, wo sich wieder das Schwiegen ausbreitete, war seine Chance das Thema auf den Abschlussball zu lenken, Also fragte er "Und hast du vor den jährlichen Sommerabschlussball zu gehen?." Sie drehte sich verwirrt um und sagte: "Ich bin erstaunt Pacey Witter, dass ausgerechnet du, der du dich doch jedes Jahr wieder über die, die hingehen, lustig machst, danach fragst." Er ging gar nicht weiter auf ihrer Kommentar ein und sagte: "Was ist jetzt, willst du hingehen oder nicht?" "Ich weiß noch nicht, aber ich denke schon." "Und, wer ist der Glückliche?" "Dawson hat gefragt..." Natürlich, dachte Pacey, sie würde mit Dawson hingehen, wieso hatte er daran nicht gedacht. "...aber ich habe nein gesagt, er muss endlich verstehen, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, und ich mache es uns bestimmt nicht leichter, wenn ich mit ihm dahin gehe." Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört, sie hatte abgelehnt? Sie schien die Sache mit den beiden tatsächlich abgehakt zu haben. Das war seine Gelegenheit seine Frage loszuwerden, also fragte er: "Wenn du noch keinen Tanzpartner hast, können wir ja zusammen hingehen." Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion und sie machte wie immer einen Spass daraus, sie hob einen vor ihr liegenden Ast auf, hielt ihn auf ihn gerichtet, und sagte: "Hey, du Monster rück Pacey wieder raus. Ich weiß er ist da irgendwo drin. Ich warne dich, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!" Pacey lächelte, reagierte jedoch nicht weiter, und als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er es tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte, sagte sie: "Pacey, was soll das, ich dachte du hasst solche Bälle, du musst dich da nicht hinquälen nur weil niemand mit mir dahingehen will. Ich verlange wirklich nicht von dir den barmherzigen Samariter zu spielen."  
  
Damit hatte sie Paceys gesamten Mut vernichtet, er drehte sich weg und sagte: "Ach du liebe Zeit, es ist schon so spät, stört es dich wenn wir aufhören, ich muss noch was dringendes erledigen." Er wusste, dass das nicht gerade überzeugend war, doch Joey war so erstaunt, dass sie nur ein: "Okay, von mir aus" herausbrachte. `Du bist ein solcher Idiot, dachte er, warum sagst du nicht einfach, dass du hingehen möchtest`. doch jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Er sagte: "Du kannst alles so liegen lassen, ich mache morgen sowieso weiter und es sieht nicht gerade nach Regen aus." Damit drehte er sich um und ging, hob dann noch einmal die Hand und sagte: "Ciao, Potter." Joey blieb erstaunt zurück, rief ihm dann aber noch hinterher: " Ich muss morgen nicht arbeiten, ich bin um zwei hier, ob du willst oder nicht." Damit ging auch sie.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag arbeitete Pacey wie verabredet am Boot und wartete auf Joey. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und sich und seine verdammte Feigheit verflucht, doch jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät Reue zu zeigen, denn seine Chancen waren vertan. Er hoffte nur Joey würde ihn nicht auf sein plötzliches verschwinden am Vortag ansprechen, denn dann würde seine Lüge mit Sicherheit auffliegen. Aber natürlich würde sie genau das tun, denn das war ihre Art, und als er sich gerade ein passendes Alibi ausdenken wollte, kam Joey auch schon angerannt. Sie war erstaunlich gut gelaunt, eine Seite von ihr, die sie in letzter Zeit immer öfter zum Vorschein brachte. Sie rief: "Hi Pacey, trete den Dienst wie verabredet an. Also wo liegt mein Werkzeug, die wunden Handflächen sehnen sich nach dem Schleifpapier." "Hi Joey, alles liegt noch genau da, wo du es verlassen hast." Es erstaunte ihn, dass sie ihn noch nicht auf gestern angesprochen hatte, doch sie fing einfach an die Arbeit an dem Boot aufzunehmen, wie sie es immer tat.  
  
So arbeiteten sie eine Weile schweigend vor sich hin, bis Joey schließlich wieder ein Gespräch aufnahm. "In welcher Farbe willst du das Boot eigentlich anstreichen, wenn wir hier mal irgendwann fertig werden sollten. Sag jetzt bloß nicht es soll wieder blau werden, dann können wir uns nämlich die ganze Arbeit sparen." "Ich weiß noch nicht, ich dachte, dass du sie aussuchen solltest, weil dir mir doch so tapfer hilfst." "Pacey, deine plötzliche Freundlichkeit macht mir Angst, du weißt Drogen nehmen schadet der Gesundheit. Außerdem woher schlägt das plötzliche Vertrauen, vor einem Jahr hättest du nicht mal was von mir Gekochtes gegessen, aus Angst es könnte vergiftet sein." "Wer sagt das ich das heute tun würde, so wie das Essen im Icehouse schmeckt ist es für jeden besser, das zu unterlassen." Pacey wußte, dass sie auf solche Bemerkungen sehr empfindlich reagierte. "Pacey, dafür bringe ich dich um, irgendwann, pass bloß auf wenn du abends schlafen gehst." "Tu dir keinen Zwang an, meine Familie schließt dir dafür bestimmt extra die Tür auf und du kannst darauf wetten, dass dir hier viele ein Alibi zusichern, wenn du mich aus dem Weg räumst." "Pacey, hör auf so zu reden, du weißt das stimmt nicht." Er wußte ihren Versuch sehr zu schätzen, doch er konnte jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben. "Du hast recht, meine Familie schließt die Tür nämlich sowieso nicht ab." Joey warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte und sagte: "Nein jetzt mal im Ernst, wieso lässt du mich die Farbe aussuchen?" "Naja, ich habe mir gedacht, du kannst im Prinzip keine furchtbare Farbe vorschlagen, da ja alle wissen, dass du an dem Boot mitgearbeitet hast, also Potter, was denkst du?" "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weis, dass sieht edel aus, wie eine richtige Yacht." "Wird bloß nicht größenwahnsinnig, Potter, das ist ein einfaches Boot und keine teure Yacht." "Wer weiß, und hör auf mich Potter zu nennen, ich habe hier echt gemeines Schleifpapier, was dein Gesicht mit Sicherheit auch gegen alle Vermutungen doch noch mehr entstellen kann." "Oh danke, wie nett." Damit schlossen sie dieses Gespräch und fielen wieder in ihr übliches, geschäftige Schweigen zurück.  
  
Als sie noch ein paar Stunden so weiter gearbeitet hatten, zwischendurch immer wieder kurze Unterhaltungen geführt und dann wieder weitergeschwiegen hatten, entschied Pacey, dass sie genug getan hatten. Er war die vorige Nacht zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es besser für alle war, wenn er Joey aufgab und jetzt war es noch nicht zu spät. Also sagte er: "Hey Potter, ich glaube wir haben für heute genug getan, du kannst schon gehen, ich räume das dann alleine weg. Danke noch mal." "Nein, das ist kein Problem, weißt du was, ich helfe dir noch beim Aufräumen und dann gehen wir ins Icehouse, da ist um diese Zeit keiner mehr. Bessie ist mit Sicherheit froh, wenn ich den Laden nachher alleine aufräume und dann dichtmache. Wir gehen dahin und ich mache was zu Essen, du siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du heute schon was Vernünftiges gegessen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du kannst das Essen vertragen, ohne bleibende Schäden zu behalten." Sie hatte recht, Pacey hatte wirklich noch nichts gegessen und zu hause hatte ihm bestimmt keiner was aufgehoben. Außerdem war es ein äußerst verlockendes Angebot, dass sie ihm da machte, also verwarf er alle guten Vorsätze sich etwas mehr von Joey fernzuhalten um ihre und Dawsons Freundschaft nicht zu gefährden und sagte: "Ich denke ich werde dieses eine Mal noch überleben, also wenn du mir was zu Essen machst, räume ich auch gerne noch das Icehouse mit dir auf." "Oh, heute ganz der Gentleman, womit habe ich das verdient." "Weiß auch nicht, nutz es aus so lange es andauert." Joey lächelte: "Oh, das werde ich, mein Freund, darauf kannst du wetten."  
  
Damit fingen sie an alle Sachen in das nebenan gelegene Bootshaus zu tragen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Icehouse. Sie unterhielten sich über die Schule, das Biologieprojekt, was jeder von ihnen aufbekommen hatte. Nach einer Weile in der sie so dahingeschlendert waren bemerkte Pacey, das Joey anfing zu zittern. Er fragte: "Hey Potter, ist dir etwa kalt?" "Nur ein bißchen, aber wir sind ja gleich da." "Kein Wunder, so dünn wie du angezogen bist, da wäre mir auch kalt." "Danke für den Tip, Dad" schoss Joey zurück. "Hier ich gebe dir meinen Mantel, mir ist sowieso zu warm." Damit fing Pacey an seinen Mantel auszuziehen und legte ihn Joey sanft um die Schultern. "Besser?" "Ja, danke." Er ließ seinen Arm noch einen Augenblick länger auf Joeys Schultern ruhen und genoss das Gefühl. Doch dann zog er ihn zurück, aus Angst sie könnte es merken. Dabei bemerkte er Joeys enttäuschtes Gesicht nicht, als er seinen Arm von ihr wegzog.  
  
Als sie am Icehouse angekommen waren, gab Joey ihm seinen Mantel zurück und schickte Bessie nach Hause, die darüber sehr erfreut war. Was sie allerdings noch mehr freute war die Tatsache, dass Joey Pacey mitgebracht hatte und in seinen Mantel gewickelt am Icehouse angekommen war. Sie mochte diesen Jungen, der von seiner Familie als "das schwarze Schaf" bezeichnet wurde. Auch wenn er in manchen Situationen durchaus fragwürdig erscheinen mochte, hatte er Joey doch, obwohl sie nie nett zu ihm gewesen war, in schweren Augenblicken immer geholfen. So z.B. hatte er sie damals, als sie mit ihrem Vater im Gefängnis sprechen wollte, mitten in der Nacht zu ihm gefahren, mit dem geklauten Wagen seines Vaters, und hatte damit eine Menge Ärger mit seiner Familie kassiert. Seit Joey sich gut mit ihm verstand, hoffte Bessie, dass die beiden irgendwann zusammenkommen würden. Und sie wusste, insgeheim hoffte Joey das auch.  
  
Joey hatte sich inzwischen in die Küche verkrochen, um etwas zu Essen zu machen und hatte Pacey mit seinen Gedanken alleine gelassen. Er saß am Tresen und dachte darüber nach, wieso er sich auf diesen Abend eingelassen hatte. So würde er sich nur noch mehr in sie verlieben und das durfte er nicht, schon alleine um Dawsons Willen. Doch jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr, er konnte nicht wie gestern Abend einfach gehen, das würde Joey stutzig machen. Also beschloss er diesen Abend sozusagen als Schlussstrisch anzusehen und danach damit aufzuhören sie zu lieben, denn jeder hatte seiner Meinung nach ein wenig Luxus verdient. Als er gerade zu diesem Entschluss gekommen war, kam Joey mit zwei großen, dampfenden Tellern aus der Küche. Sie waren voller Nudeln mit einer Art Tomatensoße, wie Pacey es identifizierte. Er sagte: "Wow, du meinst es aber gut mit mir, wer soll denn das alles Essen?" "Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es mit dir aussieht, aber ich habe heute als letztes gefrühstückt und das war nicht gerade ausgiebig. Also, guten Appetit." "Damit fing sie an die Nudeln auf ihrem Teller zu verschlingen. Pacey musste schmunzeln, sie sah sogar mit Nudelsoße im Gesicht gut aus.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten und Pacey zugegeben hatte, dass Joey eine vorzügliche Köchin war, tranken sie noch eine Tasse Tee, denn der Tag hatte sie beide doch mehr geschlaucht, als sie angenommen hatten und beschlossen sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Zum Glück hatte Bessie schon das meiste weggeräumt, so dass sie schnell fertig waren und sich auf den Weg machen konnten. Pacey beschloss Joey nach Hause zu bringen, damit sie nicht allein durch die sehr plötzlich eingetretene Dunkelheit gehen musste. Sie hatte inzwischen eine Jacke angezogen, die sie noch im Icehouse gefunden, was Pacey sehr bedauerte. Als sie an Joeys Haus angekommen waren, verabschiedeten sie sich. Joey stieg die Treppen zu ihrer Haustür hinauf und Pacey drehte sich um, um sich auf seinen Heimweg zu machen.  
  
Er war schon ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er plötzlich Joey nach ihm rufen hörte. Sie stand auf der Veranda und hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. Pacey ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und fragte: "Was ist Potter, ich weiß du wirst dich in den Schlaf weinen vor Sehnsucht nach mir, aber ich muss wirklich gehen." Sie grinste und sagte: "Ich hab noch mal über dein Angebot gestern nachgedacht. Ich würde wirklich gern zu diesem Ball gehen, also begleitest du mich, oder hast du es dir anders überlegt." Er meinte einen Anflug von Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben, aber er war viel zu glücklich um weiter darauf einzugehen. "Hey Pacey, was grinst du denn so, ist es etwa so eine Genugtuung für dich, dass ich dich darum bitten muss?" "Naja, ich muss schon sagen, es ist ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl, aber klar, ich habe doch gesagt ich geh mit dir hin. Außerdem verleiht es meinem Ego einen enormen Schub eine so schöne Lady an meiner Seite zu haben", sagte Pacey und die Ironie in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar, wobei er sich ernsthaft fragte, wie er das in dieser Situation noch hinkriegte, denn eigentlich war er völlig sprachlos vor Freude. "Danke, Kompliment ist angekommen. Gute Nacht, bis morgen in der Schule." "Ja, bis morgen." Damit gingen sie beide und Pacey war sich sicher, dass er diese Nacht wunderbar schlafen würde.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es waren zwei Tage vergangen und der Abschlussball rückte näher und näher. Seit dem Abend an dem sie sich verabredet hatten, hatten sie sich kaum gesehen. Pacey hatte sich seinem Biologieprojekt gewidmet und Joey viel Zeit mit Dawson verbracht, der an seinem neuen Film arbeitete. Er drehte eine Komödie und Joey hatte wie immer den Part der Produzentin übernommen, so dass Dawson sie ziemlich einspannte, was ihre Zeit anbelangte. Pacey hatte noch einmal gründlich über alles nachgedacht und die Pläne Joey zu vergessen um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu gefährden verworfen. Er war mittlerweile ohnehin der Ansicht, dass es ein vergeblicher Versuch wäre, wenn er sie doch fast jeden Tag sah.  
  
Er war gerade auf dem Weg in die Schule, es war Samstag und zwei Uhr Nachmittags, aber er war auch nicht wegen der Schule dort. Dawson hatte ihn gebeten ihm zu helfen, er sollte ein bißchen an der Kulisse arbeiten und dafür sorgen, dass alle zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort waren, und da er in letzter Zeit sehr wenig mit Dawson unternommen hatte, hatte er zugesagt. Außerdem war es ein guter Vorwand Joey zu sehen, die emsig an Dawsons Projekt mitarbeitete.  
  
Als er ankam wartete Dawson schon ungeduldig auf ihn. Er war nervös wie immer, wenn er einen Film drehte, aber das machte Dawson aus und alle hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt. An Drehtagen hieß für ihn pünktlich sein mindestens zehn Minuten vor der verabredeten Zeit anzukommen und so machte Pacey sich seit jeher einen Spass daraus sich ein paar Minuten zu verspäten, was Dawson an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches brachte. So wie heute. Er nörgelte: "Pacey, wo bleibst du denn, wir hatten doch zwei Uhr ausgemacht. Hör mal wir haben uns hier an einen Plan zu halten, da kann nicht jeder kommen wie er gerne würde." Pacey musste grinsen, er kannte Dawson zu gut. "Hey, bleib locker, ich bin gerade mal fünf Minuten zu spät und wir haben noch eine gute Stunde Zeit, bis die ersten Darsteller hier eintrudeln, das schaffen wir ohne Probleme. Wo hast du denn deine rechte Hand Joey gelassen?" Pacey hatte sich schon gewundert, dass er sie noch nicht gesehen hatte, denn er bemerkte sie sonst sofort. "Joey ist gerade in den Laden gegenüber gelaufen, um sich was zu Trinken zu besorgen, hey, da kommt sie auch schon wieder. Joey, Pacey ist gerade angekommen, wie immer zu spät." Joey kam angelaufen und begrüßte Pacey. Sie fingen an alles aufzubauen und waren zum großen Erstaunen Dawsons tatsächlich rechtzeitig fertig.  
  
Der gesamte Drehtag ging ohne Komplikationen von statten und so konnten sie schon gegen acht Uhr abends anfangen einzuräumen. Dawson war sichtlich erleichtert und zufrieden. Sie räumten friedlich alle Sachen zusammen und schwiegen hauptsächlich vor sich hin. Bis Dawson das Thema auf den bald anstehenden Abschlussball lenkte. "Pacey, hast du eigentlich vor dieses Jahr zum Abschlussball zu gehen. Ich wäre nämlich dafür, dass wir eine Gegenparty starten. Sozusagen einen Anti-Abschlussball-Ball." Joey hatte es ihm also noch nicht erzählt. Na das konnte heiter werden, Dawson würde im Dreieck springen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er mit Joey hinging. Also sagte er: "Weißt du Dawson, ich kann leider nicht, denn ich gehe dieses Jahr tatsächlich zum Ball." Dawson lachte: "Im ernst, weißt du Pacey, es ist echt mutig von dir alleine hinzugehen. Das ist eine gute Art von Rebellion." Pacey fasste es nicht, Dawson hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass es ein Date für den Abend haben konnte. Er erwiderte verärgert: "Weißt du Dawson, eigentlich gehe ich gar nicht alleine, ich gehe mit Joey hin." Das hatte gesessen. Dawson war fassungslos. Joey schaute Pacey an, sog die Luft scharf ein und wollte gerade flüchten, indem sie etwas wegbrachte, als Dawson seine Sprache wiederfand und fassungslos fragte: "Du gehst mit Joey hin? Was soll das?" Jetzt war Pacey wirklich wütend. "Also hör mal Dawson, Joey gehört dir nicht, sie kann selbst entscheiden mit wem sie zum Ball geht, und sie hat sich für mich entschieden!" Joey stand erstarrt zwischen den beiden und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Dawson zurückschrie: "Joey, du brauchst jetzt gar nicht wegzulaufen, schließlich geht es hier um dich. Ich fasse es nicht, meine beiden besten Freunde gehen zusammen zum Ball und halten es nicht einmal für nötig mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen!" "Tja, Dawson komisch das sich hier mal nicht alles um dich dreht. Ziemlich scheiß Gefühl das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein, stimmt's?" "Nun mach mal halblang, ich habe dich nie hintergangen und deine Freundin auf einen Ball ausgeführt." "Genau das ist der Punkt, sie ist nicht mehr deine Freundin Dawson, du hast kein Monopol auf sie!" Joey hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend neben den beiden gestanden und zugehört, doch nun schaltete auch sie sich ins Gespräch ein: "Jetzt haltet beide die Klappe! Dawson, Pacey hat recht, ich bin nicht mehr mit dir zusammen, ich kann selber entscheiden mit wem ich wohin gehe. Und Pacey, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du mich als Aushängeschild benutzt. Von mir aus könnt ihr hier gerne weiter diese lächerliche Streiterei führen, dann aber bitte ohne mich. Macht's gut!" Damit hatte sie ihre Standpauke beendet und ging ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen. Sie hinterließ Pacey und Dawson, die von ihrer Reaktion immer noch sprachlos hinter ihr her starrten.  
  
Pacey war er erste, der wieder anfing zu sprechen, er sagte: "Sie hat recht." Auch Dawson sah das ein. Er sagte: "Wir haben uns bescheuert verhalten, was meinst du, wir räumen das hier weg und unterhalten uns dann noch mal vernünftig darüber." "Wenn du es sagst."  
  
Damit fingen sie wieder an der eben unterbrochenen Arbeit zu widmen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. `Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot`, dachte Pacey, `wie konnte ich nur eine Sekunde lang glauben, dass Dawson mein Date mit Joey akzeptieren würde. Ich würde an seiner Stelle genauso handeln`. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Lösung, er mußte Dawson die Wahrheit sagen, dass er sich in Joey verliebt hatte. Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es auch nicht mehr werden. Also beschloss er ins kalte Wasser zu springen und die Unterhaltung wieder aufzunehmen, denn er wußte Dawson würde die Sache zu Tode schweigen, auch wenn er soeben angeboten hatte ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen. Er sagte: "Weißt du, ich habe mich in sie verliebt!" Dawson sah erstaunt auf und fragte: "Was hast du gesagt?" "Ich sagte, dass ich..." "Nein, nein, ich hab schon verstanden, einer deiner morbiden Witze, weißt du, du solltest damit aufhören Pacey!" "Das ist kein Witz, ich meine es Ernst, und glaub mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht das zu sagen." "Du hast was? Ich fasse es nicht, ihr habt euch doch noch nie gut verstanden. Ich wollte immer, dass ihr euch vertragt, nicht, dass ihr zusammen ins Bett springt." "Wir springen nicht miteinander ins Bett, sie weiß es ja gar nicht." "Ach, und wann hast du dir das überlegt? Bist du heute morgen aufgestanden und hast dir gedacht: Hey, heute verliebe ich mich mal in Joey?" Dawson redete wieder lauter. "Dawson, tu mir einen Gefallen und nimm mich nur einmal ernst." Nun wurde auch Pacey wieder ärgerlicher, wie konnte Dawson nur so egoistisch sein. "Oh, glaub mir, Pacey, ich nehme dich ernst. Ich weiß nur nicht wie lange deine Laune andauert." "Ich meine es wirklich ernst, dass ist keine Laune, aber ich habe das Gefühl du hältst dich für den einzigen, der das Recht hat sich zu verlieben." Pacey war nun wirklich wütend. "Ach und seit wann weißt du das, mein Freund." Das "Mein Freund" sagte Dawson mit solcher Ironie, dass es Pacey erschauern ließ. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Dawson so wütend werden könnte. "Seit ein paar Monaten, wenn du es genau wissen willst." "Ach und da ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, mir mal ein Wörtchen davon zu sagen. Hey, ich bin nur zufällig dein bester Freund, aber das scheint dir ja mittlerweile egal zu sein." "Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich genau wußte, wie du reagierst, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten." "Ich würde mal sagen dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." Dawson drehte sich um und ging ohne Pacey auch nur ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Pacey schlug mit der Faust in den neben ihn stehenden Baum. Er hatte alles vermasselt. Er hatte es geschafft innerhalb einer Stunde Joey und Dawson zu verlieren.  
  
  
  
Es waren zwei Tage vergangen und Pacey hatte mit keinem von beiden ein Wort gewechselt. Dawson hatte noch nicht einmal Hallo zu ihm gesagt und Joey spielte die Unnahbare, sowohl ihm als auch Dawson gegenüber. Es war, als hätten sie sich nie gekannt, und das machte Pacey sehr zu schaffen.  
  
Er war gerade beim Mittagessen in der Cafeteria und wurde von Andy McPhee, seiner Ex-Freundin, mit den neuesten Informationen versorgt, was Capeside anbelangte, als sich plötzlich Dawson zu ihnen gesellte und fragte: "Kann ich mich zu euch setzten?" Joey, die ein paar Tische weiter saß, schaute erstaunt zu Paceys Tisch hinüber. "Von mir aus", sagte Pacey und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. Andy, die über sie Sache nicht informiert war, fing wieder an zu reden, wurde jedoch von Dawson unterbrochen: "Andy, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber könntest du Pacey und mich einen Augenblick alleine lassen, wir haben was zu besprechen." "Ja, natürlich, ich gehe zu Joey, die sitzt sowieso alleine", sagte sie verwundert. Damit verschwand sie und unterhielt sich mit Joey, die ihrem Gespräch jedoch nur halb folgte, da sie versuchte, die Unterhaltung zwischen Pacey und Dawson zu verfolgen.  
  
Dawson hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt und fing nun an eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen. "Pacey, ich bin gekommen um mit dir noch mal über unseren kleinen Disput von neulich zu sprechen. Ich..." Pacey schnaubte und sagte: "Disput? Ich würde es eher eine ziemlich intensiven und lauten Streit nennen." Als er einen strafenden Blick von Dawson erhielt, hielte er inne, wobei Dawson wiederum seinen Monolog aufnahm: "Auf jeden Fall wollte ich mich entschuldigen, weil ich so ausgerastet bin, niemand kann etwas dafür, wenn er sich in den Falschen verliebt." "Du glaubst, dass Joey die Falsche für mich ist?" "Unterbrich mich bitte nicht! Ich denke wir sollten Joey entscheiden lassen, denn wie sie schon sagte, gehört sie keinem von uns, also du kannst ruhig mir ihr zum Ball gehen, aber glaub nicht das ich sie dir kampflos überlasse." Dawson war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er diesen Part hinter sich gebracht hatte und Pacey fing wieder an zu grinsen. "Wußte gar nicht, dass du so vernünftig sein kannst. Danke, dass du gekommen bist, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass Joey noch irgendeinen von uns will, geschweige denn mit einem zum Sommerabschlussball gehen." "Einen Versuch ist es doch wert, oder nicht?" "Ja, ich werde sie nach der Schule fragen. Könnten wir jetzt bitte aufhören mit dieser Ich-entschuldige-mich-Nummer, dass ist nicht so mein Ding." Dawson musste lachen, dass war so typisch für Pacey, bloß keine Gefühle zeigen. Auch Joey freute sich am Nebentisch über die Versöhnung der beiden, als sie plötzlich von Andy in ihrer Freude unterbrochen wurde. "Joey? Joey? Hey, Erde an Joey, was grinst du denn so, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" "Oh, tut mir leid Andy, ich war gerade mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders, was hast du gesagt?"  
  
  
  
Nach der Schule wartete Pacey sehnsüchtig auf Joey. Er hatte sich so viele Worte zurechtgelegt, wie er sie fragen könnte und hatte dafür sogar eine Extraarbeit in Chemie riskiert, doch als sie auf ihn zukam, war plötzlich alles wieder weg. Er verfluchte sich, begrüßte sie dann aber nett. Sie sagte ein beiläufiges "Hallo", und ging unbeeindruckt weiter. Aber diesmal ließ Pacey sich nicht einschüchtern, er rannte hinter ihr her und sagte: "Hey Joey, weißt du noch, wie du neulich am Bootshaus gesagt hast, dass ich dir die Chance geben müsse, dich zu entschuldigen. Du bist kein gutes Beispiel." Joey musste lächeln und wandte sich ihm zu: "Du hast zwei Minuten, Pacey." "Okay, das schaffe ich. Also, dass was du neulich gesagt hast, dass wir dich nicht besitzen und das es so aussieht als würde ich dich als Aushängeschild benutzen. Da hattest du recht, es hat wahrscheinlich so gewirkt, aber das wollte ich wirklich nicht, ich wollte einfach nur mit dir zum Ball, aber Dawson hat mich so wütend gemacht, dass ich wohl zu besitzergreifend war." "Du hast noch 30 Sekunden, Pacey." "Okay. Also Joey, würdest du mir verzeihen und trotzdem mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Pacey legte seinen treuen Hundeblick auf und hoffte das es half. Nun musste Joey wirklich lachen, sie sagte: "Da ich keinen anderen Partner habe, muss ich das wohl, oder?" Sie wandte sich wieder ab und ging weiter. "Schätze schon", antwortete Pacey. "Du hast die Sache mit Dawson aus der Welt geschafft?" Joey wechselte das Thema. "Ja, aber er hat den ersten Schritt gemacht." "Ich weiß, ich habe euch belauscht." "Oh Joey, so etwas tut man aber nicht." Pacey fing wieder an zu scherzen, denn alle Sorgen waren von ihm abgefallen. "Ich weiß."  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war eine Woche vergangen und der Sommerabschlussball stand vor der Tür. Dawson hatte sich entschlossen mit Jen hinzugehen und Pacey war wie verabredet mit Joey erschienen. Beide Paare hatten ihren Spass und obwohl Pacey vorher vehement behauptet hatte nicht tanzen zu können, entpuppte er sich als hervorragend.  
  
Dawson hatte Joey und Pacey den ganzen Abend lang beobachtet und festgestellt, dass, wenn er auch immer noch dachte mit ihr seelenverwandt zu sein, sie einen anderen liebte. Pacey hingegen schien das noch nicht erkannt zu haben. Er beschloss es ihm in einer stillen Stunde zu sagen, denn auch wenn er nichts lieber wollte, als Joey zurückzugewinnen, erkannte er, dass sie nun zu Pacey gehörte und er wollte sich ihnen nicht weiter in den Weg stellen. Er wußte Pacey war nicht sein Feind und dass er das selbe für ihn getan hätte.  
  
Als der Abend später wurde, entschieden Jen und Joey nach draußen zu gehen um frische Luft zu schnappen. Pacey und Dawson blieben allein zurück und Dawson sah seine Chance, er entschloss nicht lange drumherumzureden und sagte: "Sie gehört dir, Pacey." Pacey dachte sich verhört zu haben und fragte ungläubig: "Was?" "Sie gehört dir, ich stehe euch nicht länger im Weg." "Wieso?" Pacey war total verwirrt, denn er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. "Ich habe euch beobachtet, sie liebt dich, du kannst sie haben, aber eins sag ich dir, machst du sie unglücklich kriegst du es mit mir zu tun." Pacey schnaubte: "Dawson, sie liebt mich nicht." "Doch Pacey, das tut sie, ich kenne Joey seit sie sieben war, ich weiß wen sie mag und wen sie liebt, und dich liebt sie. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, warte nicht zu lange es ihr zu sagen, denn sie wird nicht ewig auf dich warten." "Meinst du das ernst?" "Glaubst du ich sage so was aus Spass, ich bin vielleicht ein Träumer, aber kein Sadist, also nimm sie und mach sie glücklich." Pacey konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen, Dawson überließ ihm das Feld und gab auf, er wußte nicht ob er jemals so glücklich gewesen war. "Danke, Dawson, du bist eine echter Freund." "Ich hoffe doch."  
  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile so nebeneinander und warteten auf Jen und Joey. Als beide wieder hereingekommen waren, entschieden sie sich zu gehen. Dawson brachte Jen nach hause und Pacey begleitete Joey, die zu seinem Bedauern diesmal eine Jacke dabei hatte. Als sie an Joeys Haus angekommen waren, sagte Pacey: "Das war ein wirklich schöner Abend." Sie erwiderte: "Ja, stimmt, du bist ein guter Tänzer, sieht man dir gar nicht an." "Danke, Joey, du bist wieder umwerfend charmant." Sie war verwundert: "Habe ich mich verhört oder hast du mich gerade beim Vornahmen genannt, wußte gar nicht das du den kennst." Er lächelte: "Hab ihn mir bei Dawson nachgefragt." Sie ging auf seinen Spass ein: "Ach, und du hast ihn bis jetzt behalten, gratuliere, du hast dein zehn Minuten Gedächtnis überwunden." "Für dich doch immer." "Du mußt an deiner Ironie arbeiten, du wirst schlechter, Pacey." "Das war ernst gemeint." Pacey war erstaunt über das was er gerade gesagt hatte und wartete auf die Reaktion von Joey. Sie sagte: "Weißt du Pacey, ich habe gerade ein Deja vu, aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen diesmal das Ende zu ändern." Auf Paceys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus: "Ach ja." "Ja." Joey machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, wußten beide, dass dies die beste Zeit ihres Lebens sein würde und Dawson würde darüber hinweg kommen.  
  
Ende 


End file.
